Newton's Law of Gravitation
by limitedvocab
Summary: Like the title suggest. Tryan.


**Newton's Law of Gravitation:**

**(Note**: The calculations made are all rough estimations.)

_"Newton's law of gravitation, in simple words, is the attraction between two bodies with mass, which is inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them. Normally, we write it as..." the old physics teacher explained, chocking slightly on chalk dust as he wrote an equation down on the board._

_F = [G(m1m2)] / r^2_

_Troy picked up his pencil and jotted down the equation, averting his eyes from Ryan to the board. He swallowed a longing sigh down his throat, deciding that it is best to pay attention in class._

_Clearing his throat, the gray haired man continued his detailed explanation on the seemingly difficult equation and theory. "'G' is the universal gravitational constant, which has a value of 6.67 x 10-11 N m2/kg. 'r' is the distance or radius between the two bodies. 'm1' and 'm2' are masses of the bodies. For example, here on my table I have an apple of mass 0.15kg and Mister Chad Danforth, who is facing this Delicious Red directly, has an estimated mass of 60 kg."_

_"It's sixty three."_

_"I mentioned the word estimated, Mister Danforth. Let's assume the distance between Mister Danforth and the apple is about a meter. Now, substituting all these values in, we have a force of attraction of 6.0 x 10-10 N."_

_"Taylor baby, I'm not attracted to that apple. It's a scheme to break us up." Chad grinned foolishly causing the entire class to burst into a fit of laughter._

_"I appreciate your humour young man, but keep that out of my class. Everything is attracted to everything. Gravity attracts all objects in time and space. But as you can see, the value of gravity is pretty small. As the value gets larger and the exponential power decreases, the higher the force of gravity between both bodies."_

_"So sir, does that mean we can count the force of attraction between two people as well?" Jason asked with his hand raised._

_Troy stared at Jason and back to their teacher. Could it? Then he could definitely count the force of gravity between him and Ryan._

_"Well yes." Their teacher answered, vaguely aware where this conversation was heading to._

_"Does that mean I am physically attracted to Kelsi?"_

_"**Physic**-ally yes."_

_"But I'm not attracted to Chad or Troy or anyone else in this room." Jason said as Chad and Troy shot him nasty stares. Like either of them fancy him._

_"Young man, that's **chemistry**." The old man answered wisely._

* * *

Troy watched the Ryan Evans walking toward his sister Sharpay. Pulling out his calculator he pressed the numbers and mathematical symbols, calculating the force of attraction between them.

At that moment, the force of gravity between him and Ryan was:

F = 1.89 x 10^-9 N

He knew that he as a body in both space and time was also attracted to other bodies, but unlike other bodies, he was aware that he could change the force of gravity between them, reducing the distant between them.

If he could reduce the distance between them…it somehow seemed that the Evans boy was avoiding him, keeping a huge distance between them. But he remained hopeful. He might have a chance to fully eliminate the distance between them, and he would attain the maximum force between him and Ryan.

In short, Troy wanted to get really really close to Ryan Evans.

He raised his head up, eyes gleaming with hope to see Ryan only to note the empty table where his sister last sat.

* * *

Troy never got the chance to get close with Ryan. It was not because he did not want to but it was simply because he was afraid of being called a fag or anything similar. He noticed that Ryan Evans kept his distance from him too. It was as if there was a segregation of social classes that kept both of them away from each other, especially Ryan.

But today was different. Eliminating the barrier that prevented Ryan from being too sociable and friendly with the people around him, Ryan had decided that it would be quite fine to make friends with Bolton. It would be wiser to get on the golden boy's side. Besides that, Ryan Evans had discovered how wonderfully charming Troy Bolton was. But still that did not permit Troy to enter his personal space.

At that moment, Ryan roughly estimated the force of gravity between them was:

F = 1.7 x 10^-8 N

* * *

Troy found it hard to believe that he was sitting opposite Ryan Evans in a bus. He tried hard to hide his blush whenever Ryan smiled and laughed, noticing actually how beautiful the boy was, both physically and spiritually.

He never expected his day to get better after what had happened. His car broke down in the middle of his journey to school, causing the brunet to walk quite a distance before reaching school. Ryan on the other hand, had a huge fight with Sharpay over fashion issues, that had caused Sharpay to drive back home without him, leaving her brother and Troy stranded in the empty school grounds.

Equally tired and mad, the two souls decided to take a bus ride home.

Now seating opposite each other, the two of them experienced an attraction of:

F = 2.7 x 10^-7 N

* * *

Today they were having a full costume rehearsal on stage. Troy who was doing a solo performance, watched the Evans twins danced merrily on stage. Sitting on the front row, a few seats away from the all passionate Mrs Darbus, he observed the pretty blond male dressed in tight pants and shirt.

After their practice, Ryan walked to the edge of the stage, calling out to the hot brunet. Not needing Ryan to utter another word, Troy held out his hands, hands that held on firmly to Ryan's slim waist, and lifted the gorgeous blond gently down the stage.

The two blushed and quickly took a few steps back from one another. Grinning and smiling foolishly to one another, they had no clue that the force of gravity between them was:

F = 1.1 x 10^-6 N

* * *

It was Sharpay's birthday that day and everybody was there in the Evans' mansion. Everyone stood close to one another, crowding the table, surrounding the birthday girl as they sang the birthday song.

Beaming brightly Sharpay made a wish and blew the candles. Not wanting to forget the beautiful memory, she pulled Ryan, Troy and the rest close to her, taking a shot of them together on this special day.

Fingers lightly brushing fingers and shoulders rubbing shoulders, inhaling the musky scent from each other's bodies, the two recalled a certain physic they had about a month ago.

In their mind, they roughly guessed that the force of gravity between their lips was:

F = 6.8 x 10^-6 N

* * *

Ryan stood at the corridor watching a tired Troy who had just rushed out from his basketball practice to meet him. Troy panted, hands on his knees and hair dripping with sweat. He gasped for air and gulped at the purpose of his presence here.

He would have opted to do this on another day but he could no longer hold his feelings back. Standing up straight, worried, hopeful and anxious, he opened his lips slipping those three words he had long wanted to say. He dared not raised his head to see the expression on Ryan's face.

Suddenly he felt long slender fingers cupping his face. He raised his head and saw a loving smile on Ryan lips. Ryan leaned in, so close that their lips were just brushing each others.

The force of gravity between their lips was,

F = 2.7 x 10^-3 N

And the rest was chemistry, followed by a little biology.

* * *

Author: I am suppose to get the Gentleman's affairs chapter 2 and 3 up. The minus sign with a number followed after all those tens are exponents. It's something experimental..........hope you find it entertaining...cause I know its pretty dry.


End file.
